


Shades of Red

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental kisses, M/M, Sleepovers, Suga's Sassy Mouth Is Definitely Genetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Suga and Daichi pledged to spend the whole weekend enjoying each other's company. It was safe to say that Suga didn't anticipate them enjoying one another's presence quite like this.





	Shades of Red

“Now don’t you boys get into too much trouble up there,” Mrs. Sugawara called up the stairs as they barreled up to Suga’s room to spend the rest of the night.

Their third year of high school was rapidly coming to a close, as was volleyball. With the pressures of college and adulthood rapidly descending on them, both Daichi and Suga decided that they needed to spend some together before sacrificing themselves to the responsibility gods.

Suga poked his head over the rail of the stairs. “I’ll make sure you don’t see or hear anything strange.”

“That’s just ominous.” Mrs. Sugawara sighed. “Please don’t set the house on fire or get anyone arrested.”

Daichi raised a brow. “Is she serious?”

Shrugging, Suga gave a noncommittal, “That hasn’t happened in years. She’s just being paranoid.”

“Now _I’m_ paranoid.” Suga laughed, and the camaraderie that had characterized their relationship from the first day of volleyball practice almost three years before settled in.

In Suga’s room, they dropped down on the pair of futons budged up together on the floor. Behind them, Suga’s bed sat unoccupied in favor of the kidlike impulse to stick close together and absorb the novelty of being in the same room all night. That, and Daichi was super ticklish and Suga had every intention of reminding him of the fact.

Splayed out on his futon, Daichi sighed. “I’m gonna miss this. We haven’t done this nearly as often as we should. Do you think either of our colleges allow overnight visitors for sleepovers?”

“Nah.” Suga mimicked Daichi’s sprawl and closed his eyes, humming in contentment. “When you’re in college, I’m pretty sure that only happens for booty calls.” When Daichi sputtered in shock, Suga laughed. “Why are you so scandalized, Sawamura? You would think in a place full of thousands of people who don’t know how boring you are, at least one of them would want to climb you like a tree.”

“I’m not boring!” Daichi pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. With a huff, he amended, “Okay, I’m a little boring, but you try being in charge of wayward children wherever you go. Go to school, wrangle idiot kouhai before they get our club banned for eternity. Go home, keep tiny terrorists from breaking stuff before Mom gets home and blows a gasket.”

Suga chuckled. “Sounds heavenly.”

Daichi rolled his eyes. “Sounds like you’re probably the one who started it all. You’re an instigator, Suga.”

“You’re probably not wrong.” Suga’s hand sought out Daichi’s and laced their fingers together. “I really am going to miss this. I like the way you just . . . get me.”

“You mean I know you’re at least fifty percent evil and I like you anyway?”

Swatting at Daichi’s arm, Suga feigned a protest but rolled over to look at Daichi, all smiles. “I just have enough fun for the both of us.”

“Yeah.” Daichi turned in kind, propping himself up to meet Suga’s gaze, and their joined hands hung undisturbed between them. “We’ll figure it out, Suga. If I tried to get rid of you, you’d just haunt me for eternity anyway.”

Daichi gasped when Suga yanked on his arm and sent him sprawling out onto his face, and Suga cackled with glee as he teased his fingers along the sides of Daichi’s ribs.

Tears streaming down his face, between rounds of giggles Daichi gasped, “St-stop it! Stop!”

“Don’t wanna.” However, Suga’s fingers slowed and eventually ceased their assault, leaving Daichi gasping for air and laughing just the same. Their hands found one another again, and the two of them stared at the ceiling in Suga’s room. He didn’t know what Daichi was thinking about, but Suga’s mind was wrapped around the idea that in a few short months, he really wouldn’t see Daichi every day. It was an idea that he didn’t like at all. “Yeah, I’m so gonna invade your college every chance I get,” he declared.

“I’m sure you will.” Daichi let out a loud yawn. “I’m already an old man. It’s only ten and my brain is already shutting down.”

Suga harrumphed. “Well, we did do an entire weekend’s worth of homework in one night. I think we earned a long and lazy nap.”

“Sleep, Suga. It’s called sleep.” Daichi’s fingers flexed in Suga’s grasp. “So, what do you wanna do tomorrow?”

“Anything and everything we shouldn’t.” Suga grinned at Daichi’s eyeroll. “Oh, come on. That is exactly what you had in mind and you know it. You wouldn’t be friends with me if you weren’t in the mood to court chaos.”

Daichi grinned at the ceiling. “I can’t even argue with that.” He yawned once again, louder this time, and his grip grew slack. “I don’t think I can stay awake anymore.”

“Then don’t.” Suga snuck in a quick tickle on Daichi’s side and relished the sputtered protest. “Once you’re asleep, I can draw on your face.”

“And now that you’ve told me you’re going to do it, it won’t be fun anymore.”

“Damn it.” Suga curled into his own futon and closed his eyes. “Yeah, I think your Old Man Syndrome is contagious. See you in the morning, Daichi.”

“Night, Suga.”

Daichi was out like a light in minutes, and Suga wasn’t far behind. They had worked hard that day, plowing through a relentless pile of homework, only stopping for food so they could enjoy the rest of their weekend together. A sleepfest was exactly the kind of reward they deserved.

Suga’s dreams were warm. A heady sort of contentment soaked into his limbs; solid, comfortable, familiar arms wrapped around him to hold him close. Suga couldn’t help but smile into that smooth, heated skin and soak in the cloud of well-being that shrouded them.

Coaxed awake by the relentless stream of sunlight pouring into the room from the open curtains, Suga screwed his eyes shut and groaned at the mere idea of being awake. Then the dream would end, and he would be dragged back to a reality where he did not in fact wake up in someone’s arms like some absurdly enviable romance novel character.

But awaken he did when he realized he was definitely draped on top of someone, and the only other person in the room was --

“Oh my god.” Suga briskly patted Daichi’s hip and muttered, “Wake up.”

Below him, Daichi’s arms were banded around Suga’s waist and his face buried in Suga’s hair. At Suga’s exclamation, Daichi groaned and shifted, tightening his grip. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Don’t wanna move. ‘S warm.”

Too much in shock to enjoy the chance to poke fun at Daichi, Suga raised his head and hissed, “Daichi! Wake up, damn it.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Daichi yawned and stretched out his limbs, eyelids barely cracked open and a beatific smile on his face. “Morning, Suga.” Suga’s face flamed when Daichi’s hand curled around the back of his neck and tugged him down for a kiss.

Breathless and completely caught off guard, Suga didn’t budge while Daichi’s surprisingly soft lips moved against his own. Fingers thrust up into his hair, angling Suga’s face so Daichi could trail kisses up the line of his jaw and nibble on his earlobe.

Suga groaned, the sensation of a mouth playing against his skin new and electric, but he shook it off and reluctantly peeled himself off of Daichi’s chest. “You really should wake up now.”

Daichi’s gaze began to refocus, and the easy grin on his face melted away. With a jolt, Daichi toppled Suga to the side and spidered away, eyes wide and mouth twisted in horror. Not that Suga could blame him. Having private thoughts displayed unintentionally would be a unique kind of torment.

They stared at each other across the width of the room. Daichi tried and failed to speak, but after a dozen aborted explanations or denials, Suga sighed and said, “You really don’t have to freak out. It’s not that weird.”

“But I kissed you!”

“I know, I was there.” Suga leaned forward on his crossed legs, drumming his fingers on his calves to keep them busy. “So, um, what do we do now?”

Daichi buried his face in his hands and growled. “I never wanted you to know. You’re my best friend, and I really don’t want to screw that up.”

Suga straightened. “Who said anything about things being screwed up?” At Daichi’s yelp of surprise, Suga shrugged. “Yeah, so you’re a guy and I’m a guy. Who cares? Your stupid monkey brain decided it was time to make out, and hey, it was actually kind of nice.”

When Daichi gaped at him, Suga blushed and hid his face in his t-shirt. “Don’t look at me like that. It makes it weird.”

His face just as red, Daichi fiddled with his hands in his lap. “So, uh, you’re not grossed out?”

“No.” Poking his eyes from behind his collar, Suga watched some of the tension knotted in Daichi’s shoulders abate. “I mean, it’s you, right? Your shoes and your eating habits are totally gross, but not that. I kind of liked the kissing thing.”

 _Oh, god, what is coming out of my mouth?_ Suga’s brain screamed. It was the truth, but not what he should have said at all. What was a little bit of tonsil hockey compared to the three years of friendship and solidarity? He shouldn’t want more of it.

But he does.

“Oh, this is stupid.” Suga crawled over the short space between them, climbed into Daichi’s lap, and crushed their mouths together for a hungry kiss.

Daichi came alive beneath him, hiking Suga closer still until there weren’t very many places they weren’t touching one another. Neither of them particularly cared when the two of them tipped over and hit the floor with a thump.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Both their heads jerked toward the door when it slid open, and Mrs. Sugawara peeked into the room. “Breakfast is ready if you boys are hungry.”

Blinking at his mother, Suga blurted, “This isn’t what it looks like.”

Mrs. Sugawara raised a brow. “So you two weren’t making out?”

Daichi scrambled to his feet and bowed low to Mrs. Sugawara. “My apologies, Sugawara-san. I’ve been a terrible guest, and it will never happen again.”

“Say what now.” Mrs. Sugawara swatted Daichi’s shoulder and rolled her eyes. “Why are you both freaking out? You two _are_ together, aren’t you? This is a normal thing when you’re dating. It’s not exactly shocking, you know. You can’t shoot out a kid without knowing how kissing works.”

“Oh, god, please stop talking!” Suga whined, ducking back into his shirt. “You can’t say stuff like that!”

She guffawed and threw an arm around a very stunned and confused Daichi. “Relax, kid. I like you, or I wouldn’t let you date my son, let alone spend the night in his room unsupervised, now would I?”

Daichi shrugged and gave her a sheepish smile. “We’re, uh, not really dating. It’s sort of new.”

Mrs. Sugawara reeled, looking back and forth between the two of them with mounting confusion. “You’re kidding, right? You two are walking UST nukes, and you weren’t already dating?” They shook their heads in unison. “I must be losing my touch. I would’ve put money on you two slam dunking each other for at least a year.”

“Mom!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stop.” Mrs Sugawara sashayed back through the door, but right before she closed it, she poked her head back in and said, “But really, Dai-chan, don’t break my son’s heart or I’ll eat you and pick my teeth with your bones.”

Daichi blanched, staggering back until he flopped on the bed, staring vacantly at the closed door. “I feel like I just ran up a mountain and fell right back down.”

Suga drifted over and sat next to Daichi, humming in agreement. “You should see her when she’s had a few glasses of wine. She says and does unspeakable things.”

“A lot of things make sense now.” Daichi chuckled and turned to Suga. “Well, at least that didn’t turn into a complete disaster. I’m mortified and hope I fall down the stairs and die on the way to breakfast, but I’m glad your mom’s so cool with it.”

Nodding, Suga said, “Yeah, tell me about it. I barely know how I feel about it. I didn’t have time to think about what she’d do if she found out we’re using sleepovers for naughty time.”

Daichi grabbed Suga’s pillow and smacked him with it. “Stop making me sound like a whore.”

“But you’re _my_ whore, Daichi.”

As they meandered downstairs, Suga found new and fascinating ways to scandalize Daichi, new shades of red for both of them, and they did it all arm in arm.


End file.
